


Stress Relief

by flipflop_diva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Established Relationship, Kissing, Multi, Orgasm, Post-Mission, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Steve, Natasha and Carol find a good way to relieve stress.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [topazblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topazblossom/gifts).



They were exhausted. Physically, mentally, emotionally. It hadn’t been the first mission they had done since everything had gone wrong, but it had been by far the worst. 

Steve hadn’t wanted to go — he wanted to be done with missions, with letting people down, with worrying about everything else — but Carol had convinced him they could use his help.

But then everything had gone wrong, and now here they were, in a rundown motel for the night, bruised and dirty and feeling like maybe everything really was hopeless.

“You don’t mean that,” Carol said, almost airily. She was perched backward on the desk chair, munching on a cheeseburger. Natasha and Steve were on the bed together, her against his shoulder, his arm around her. But she could almost feel the misery emanating from him.

Carol took another bite of her burger. “Just because something bad happened this time,” she said, “doesn’t mean it’s not worth it.”

“I’m not sure anything’s worth it anymore,” Steve mumbled.

“Yes, you do,” Carol said. “You both do. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be here. You just need to work out the bad emotions.”

“And how do you propose we do that?” Steve said.

“Oh, I think you know.”

Natasha glanced up at Carol. She was grinning at them now, that cheeky grin she always had when she proposed something like this.

It hadn’t happened too many times before. Steve was getting used to the more open rules in modern-day relationships but he still preferred that most of the time it was him and Natasha. He would have been okay with the three of them, but Carol didn’t want commitment; she just wanted fun.

Natasha had thought once that was all she wanted too, but things tended to change when an egomaniac snapped half of your friends out of existence.

Steve looked now over at Carol and then at Natasha. She could feel his quizzical expression on her.

“It’s okay,” she told him. “If you want to, we can. Maybe she’s right. Maybe we do need this.”

Steve nodded, slowly. “Okay.”

Natasha turned her head to kiss Steve on the cheek. “Why don’t you shower first?” she murmured. “Then Carol and then me and then we can get started.”

Steve looked at her again and then at Carol. 

“Okay,” he said. “Let’s do this.”

\--

Natasha took her time in the shower. She always let Steve and Carol start. They had found it helped Steve get more relaxed faster when she wasn’t there watching them from the start.

She didn’t bother to get dressed. There was no point, even if she knew Steve loved undressing her, but she kept her towel fastened around her body.

She opened the bathroom door and found Steve sitting at the end of the bed with Carol kneeling on the floor in front of him, his cock deep in her mouth and her hands massaging and fondling his balls.

Steve was groaning as Carol worked, but when he saw Natasha, a grin lit up his face.

She made her way over to him, crawling on to the bed beside him on her knees.

He reached up a hand and unhooked the towel she had around her, letting it fall instantly to the bed.

He lay back on the bed then and Natasha swung her leg over his chest so she was sitting on his abdomen. Behind her, Carol sucked and tugged on Steve’s cock, and Natasha could feel his muscles quivering beneath her.

Steve was started to pant, but he reached up and took Natasha’s breasts into each of his hands, massaging and squeezing them, his thumbs rubbing over her nipples. She put her hands on his chest, digging her nails in and rocking gently over his abdomen, as behind her, Carol went faster and faster, until Steve’s whole body went tense and he came with a shout, spilling into Carol’s mouth as she lapped it all up.

They gave him a moment to recover, but Steve never needed much. He sat up and took one of Natasha’s breasts into his mouth, his tongue twirling around her nipple as he sucked it into his mouth. One of his hands played with her other nipple, pinching it between his fingers, and his free hand slid down her body to between her legs, finding her center and rubbing her there.

She began to rock her hips more, letting Steve rub her roughly before sliding a finger inside her. He slurped happily on her breasts, his fingers fucking her as she rocked herself up and down on them, letting them go deeper and deeper into where she most wanted.

Behind them, Carol happily slurped and sucked and played with Steve’s ball, alternating her attention on them and his cock, which was already coming back to life for round two.

Natasha pulled Steve’s face off her breasts and pressed her lips to his. Instantly, he responded, his tongue slipping into her mouth. She wrapped her hands around his head, holding him to her as they kissed, their tongues dueling.

He slipped a second finger into her and she began to move faster, fucking herself on his fingers as they kissed, her breath becoming more and more shallow. She felt Carol move behind them, and then realized she had climbed off the floor and was sitting behind Natasha. Carol’s hands settled on Natasha’s breasts, squeezing her, as Steve continued to fuck her.

It was all too much and not enough at the same time. She clung to Steve, kissing him as hard as she could. Carol was pinching her breasts, and Steve inserted a third finger.

She moaned into Steve’s mouth and then a finger — she couldn’t even tell anymore if it was Steve or Carol — swiped over her clit, and then was all it took. She cried out into Steve’s mouth as she came, her orgasm washing over her, her muscles all trembling. 

Her two lovers helped her lie down when she was finished, stroking her hair and her body and between her legs.

She stared up at them, a little breathless, not quite back to her senses, but relieved. They both looked happy, already kissing each other, and Steve definitely seemed less tense. Natasha sighed happily. They were nowhere near close to finished, but they were going to be fine.


End file.
